


Tony’s Messy Family.

by Chandler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Nick, Angst, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Phil Coulson, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He doesn't stay bad though, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as I go I guess, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Tony Stark, Loki starts out bad, M/M, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil and Nick raise Tony, Phil saves the day, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Phil Coulson was a calm man but finding a small abused Anthony Stark in Howard Stark's office changed that for a moment.Now Phil has decided that Tony is now his, obviously Nick gets no say in this. 
This is Tony's story about how he got his messy but lovable family.





	1. How It Started.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it again guys!   
> My mind wandered and this is the product of that wandering....Phil and Nick raising Tony.  
> Yup, we're doing this guys.  
> Love you all!
> 
> Side note; I updated everything!!!  
> <3 XD

Phil Coulson was a patient man, calm, and stoic.

That was probably the reason he was chosen to talk to Howard Stark about his search for Captain America.

Howard pissed almost everyone he met off including Phil, but he was able to hide it more.

So that’s why he was here waiting for the man to come out of his office; it took long enough to just get an appointment that Phil wasn’t even going to move for coffee.

 

“Agent Coulson? Mr. Stark will see you now.”

 

Phil looked up at the secretary and nodded; as he passed she slipped something into his hand. Phil tensed as he walked into Stark’s office.

 

“Ah, Agent Coulson. If you’ll just excuse me for a moment.”

 

Phil sighed as the man left; fuck his life.

He opened his hand and unrumpled the piece of paper the secretary slipped him.

 

“ _Closet._ ”

 

Phil frowned and looked around for a closet door; there was only one.

He walked over slowly and opened the door and out of all the things he thought he might see, this wasn’t it.

 

What looked like Howard’s son, Anthony he believed, was curled up on the floor crying softly.

The boy’s lip was busted and his nose was bleeding, the boy’s body was covered in bruises.

Something in Phil snapped as he picked up the small boy.

 

Anthony, startled, jumped at the contact and opened the eye that wasn’t swollen shut.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Anthony. My name is A- Phil; I’m going to keep you safe. Okay?”

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Howard shouted.

 

Anthony started to shake violently; Phil turned around calmly.

 

“I’m taking Anthony Stark, _Howard._

You try to contact him ever in your life time and S.H.E.I.L.D. will shut down your company and burn you to the ground.

Am I understood?”

 

Something in Phil’s voice and demeanor caused Howard to visibly cower and break down.

 

“Fine. Take the little shit. See if I care.”

 

Phil’s eye twitched at hearing Howard call Anthony a “little shit.”

He walked towards the door and right before he left he rammed all of his strength into the man’s face with his fist.

 

Howard howled in pain and Anthony gasped., “You just punched Mr. Stark.” He whispered.

 

“Yes I did and that was wrong. Now we’re leaving.”

 

Anthony, still shocked that someone punched Howard, laid against Phil.

Maybe this man was here to help him.


	2. Pinkie promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww you guys! I didn't think the story would do as well as it did from only one chapter! Thank you so much! I hope this one is just as good as the first one.   
> Thanks to GaySquidBoy (Which is a fabulous name!) this chapter was written! As soon as I read the comment I was like, "Aww, I want to make someone's week!"   
> SO even though the weeks almost over, I wrote another chapter!   
> <3 XD

“Well he’s got severe bruising but nothing’s broken.”

 

Phil nodded, happy that nothing was broken. Although, if something _was_ broken, he doubted it would have been the first time.

 

“You can take him home now Agent Coulson.”

 

Phil blinked and nodded his thanks to the nurse and walked into the small examination room where Anthony was curled up on the table.

 

Phil picked the small boy up, “Alright Anthony, we can go now.”

 

Anthony nodded and wrapped his arms around Phil, “M’ names Tony.”

 

Phil smiled kindly and nodded, “Okay Tony, you hungry?”

 

Tony hesitated then nodded shyly, Phil smiled, “Well I’m thinking tacos, what do you think?”

 

“Jarvis made tacos once.”

 

“Yeah? Well, we’ll go home and you can tell me what you think about my cooking.”

 

Tony hummed quietly but didn’t say anything else as they left SHIELD’s medical bay.

When they left the building though, Tony’s quiet voice came up,

 

“Um Phil? Who’s going to take care of me now?”

 

Phil stopped walking and looked at Tony seriously, “I will Tony, to the very best of my abilities.

I will protect you.”

 

“Promise?” Asked Tony softly as he held out his pinkie.

 

Phil linked his pinkie with Tony’s, “Promise.”

 

Tony gave Phil a small but hopeful smile and rested against Phil once more.

Phil smiled to himself, they’d be okay.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Phil glanced at the sleeping boy in the backseat through the review mirror before accepting a call on his Bluetooth.

 

“Agent Coulson.”

 

“Want to explain why we don’t have a deal with Howard? Or why you left SHEILD early?

Or more importantly, why you left medical with a fucking _CHILD_?”

 

“We don’t have a deal with Howard because I found his son Tony bruised and bloody in his closet.

I took him to medical to get him checked out and left early to take Tony home.”

 

“You did what!

He’s not a pet! You can’t just bring him home and adopt him!”

 

“Sure I can.

And anyone who can’t accept that and come home talking _softly_ , can go ahead and make themselves at home in the basement. Because they will _not_ scare Tony nor take him away unless they plan to go without any kind of love from me for the next, oh six years or so, _Director_.”

 

Phil could practically _feel_ Fury grimace,

 

“…How long is he staying?”

 

“When he feels ready to move out, _after_ he’s eighteen of course.”

 

Fury let out a long suffering sigh and was quiet for a minute or two,

 

“……What’s for dinner?” he finally grumbled.

 

“Tacos.”

 

“Humph…… beef?”

 

“If you like.”

 

“…Fine. I’ll be home in an hour or so.”

 

“See you then.”

 

Phil hung up and grinned.

That went a lot better than he thought it would. Either way, Tony was his now and everyone else could either get over it or keep their heads down.

 

Because pinkie promise or not; Tony was now his baby.

And even though there was a lot to do, all he cared about at the moment was getting his baby home and fed.

Everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I know it was short.   
> Love you all! See you next time! :)  
> <3 XD

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking, "Chandler, why is your first chapter so short? They're NEVER this short."
> 
> I know, I know, but this time I decided since I was updating everything at once I didn't want to overwhelm you guys. Also it's like a teaser, I'll see if anyone likes it and then we'll go from there.  
> Love you all! Let me know what you think!  
> <3 XD


End file.
